In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
Stereo audio signals and devices for the playback of stereo audio signals are characterized by the fact that different audio information is provided to the listener of the stereo audio data or stereo audio information via two audio channels, so that the listener gains the impression of a spatial audio experience. Multichannel audio systems are characterized by the fact that they provide to the listener a multitude, in particular more than two, of audio signals, in order thereby to improve the listening experience. For example, there are multichannel audio systems with five or seven sound sources of known art, which are to be arranged around the listener in a specified arrangement, in order thereby to enable an optimal spatial audio experience. Here, for example, a direct signal and a plurality of surround signals are provided to the listener via the various channels, so that the listener gains the impression of being among a multitude of sound sources arranged in a particular manner.